Often it is desirable to broadcast information to a large dispersed audience or in a high traffic area, for example a large department store. This is commonly accomplished using wireless communication systems. Many of the wireless systems that exist today are complex systems and contain receiver terminals that operate on either Radio Frequency (RF) or infrared light. This equipment typically requires a separate power supply, which increases the overall system cost. This makes the equipment less desirable for large-scale deployment.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a system that overcomes the above disadvantages to provide a low cost device for displaying information using plastic electronics.